Characters
Character Outline. Precure Shinning Stars features 12 cures for the 4 elements fight against the evil anti-life creatures from a demension called Oblivion. Precures. Water Tribe. Ariel Anderson/Cure Pisces - Ariel is a head strong young woman who had to learn to grow up fast. Having her parents devorce at a young age and her mother leaving she was left with only her father to raise her. When he died from an illness when she was 14 she had to learn to look after herself, having to work in the evening and going to school during the day. After finishing school she took up a job at her local gym as a life guard. Learning now as the leader of the water tribe family comes in various places and has trouble at times accepting help from her fellow tribe members. Using her power attack Tidal Life she envelops the enemy in water trapping them in a sphere of water that compresses and explodes. She represents the life force of the world. Tamara Cooper/Cure Scorpio - Tamara is a gently soul who enjoys drawing, a hobby she enjoys as a member of the design club at school. All her life Emily has only ever wanted to become an interior decorator and is a perfectionist wanting every detail of any designs she makes perfect. Being an only child all Emily ever wanted was sisters and now fighting as a cure alongside her fellow tribe members she has the sisters she always wanted. With her attack Courage Crash she crashes giant waves from every direction at the enemy. She represents the courage of the world. Emily Thorp/Cure Cancer - Emily has always had a passion for martial arts and trained with her twin brother since she was young. Now holding a black belt she is joint captain of the martial arts club with her brother Tommy. Tamara's passion for martial arts crosses over to her duties as a precure making her disciplined and the strong foundation for stratagy of her tribe. She protects her team with her mighty barrier the Fortification Wave where walls of water shoot out of the ground and freeze to ice creating a barrier. She represents the fortification of the people around the world. Earth Tribe. Dominique Thompson/Cure Virgo- Dominique was born into a poor family but through her father's hard work the family became financially better to the point where they moved into a mansion when she turned 14. Intimidated by the wealthy young women she is now forced to socialise with she felt releaved when she met Nena and Bianca as all 3 could find thier way in their new lives together. Wanting to protect the happiness her new friends and family have found and as the leader of the earth tribe Cure Virgo uses her Rebirth Shield to keep them safe where giant petals create a wall between her team mates and the enemy. She represents rebirth of peoples lives in the world. Nena Ryumez/Cure Capricorn - Nena was born in Kenya, Africa. Emigrating following her father getting a director at a hospital she is having to learn how to cope with a new culture and new place to call home. By luck she met Bianca through the schools dance team and soon became friends and once they met Dominique by chance seeing her crying alone and feeling the need to comfort her the 3 soon saw they all had 1 thing in common and that was their lives had all changed. Joining together to become Precure Cure Capricorn fights with her powerful Vitality Quake attack where earth rips from the ground and flys at the enemy. She represents the vitality of of the world. Bianca Goldberg/Cure Taurus - Bianca has always had 2 passions in her life, playing dancing and the forest behind her house that she played in as a child and finding it an sancturary and place to think as she got older. When the local council desided to build a new housing estate where the forest stood all Bianca could do is watch. Throwing herself into dancing to forget the sadness of having a place she had always loved gone, she met a girl called Nena on the dancefloor. The 2 realised their common passion and soon became friends with Dominique and the 3 became the Earth Tribe together. She fights with her almighty attack called Firtility Frenzy wrapping the enemy in vines that explode. She represents the firtility of the world. Fire Tribe. Gemma Brontley/Cure Leo '''- Gemma has always been a bit of a tom boy, growing up with her older brother Alfie, she enjoys football and cars. She was the first girl to join the mechanics club at school and when not under a car working on the engine she coaches a under 10 girls football team called "The Blazing Bolters". She is cousins with Alison and childhood friends with Sasha, so when the 3 where chosen to be the fire tribe they made a promise to protect each other and fight for what they believe in. As the leader of the fire tribe she fights with the attack Leading Blast shooting a huge fire ball at the enemy. She represents the leadership in everyones hearts. '''Alison Brontley/Cure Aries - Alison has loved animals ever since she first went to a zoo and saw all the types of animals there truely were. Volunteering at an animal shelter after school she is constantly bring animals home that need over night attention and care. When not looking after animals she loves to hang out with her cousin Gemma and childhood friend Sasha.When the 3 where chosen to form the fire tribe she swore to use her passion to protect all that she loved. Using her barrier power Passion Pyro she protects her team mates in a fire aura. She represents the passion people have for what and who they love. Sasha Burnly/Cure Sagitarrius - Sasha was born into a wealthy family and has adopted her mothers love for horses and her fathers passion for archery. Having become the county champion in show jumping at the age 7 and top shooter of the county at the age of 10 Sasha has known nothing but success. This popularity allowed her to become student council president, but she always has time for her 2 best friends Gemma and Alison. As Cure Sagitarrius she uses the attack Burning Power to errupt around the enemy. She represents the united power of all the people in the world. Wind Tribe. Elizabeth Munroe/Cure Libre - Elizabeth has known nothing be rules as her mother is a lawyer and her father a major in the army. With her younger sister Zowie has followed a strict routine from birth. Being made to take piano classes and extra schooling during the weekend and holidays Elizabeth has learnt to love reading. Meeting Jessica at a piano recital with her sister the 3 soon became friends. Becoming the wind tribe together they swore to protect the world and all the innocents they meet. As the leader of the wind tribe she uses the defense power Winds of Justice creating a wind current to protect them all. She represents what is right and wrong in the world and protects justice. Zowie Munroe/Cure Aquarius - Being the younger sister of Elizabeth has been difficult as their parents have always compared her to her sister. Determind to do better than her sister she pushes herself to hard, but in meeting Jessica at a recital with her sister she soon found a kindrid spirit in someone who does not compare her to her sister. As Cure Aquarius she fights with her attack Purity Gale pushing the enemy back. She represents the purity in all life. Jessica Phillips/Cure Gemini - Jessica has always been expected to do well and excelle. When she started to have a drop in her grades her parents were not impressed and put her into piano classes. Being able to use her creativity and allowing the creation of music in her soul she finally recieved approval from her parents. Entering a piano recital she meets the sister Elizabeth and Zowie and the 3 became close friends. When asked to fight together Jessica swore to protect all creation and as Cure Gemini she uses her attack Creation Tornado to wipe of the evil and great beauty. She represents to creation of life itself. Fairies. Hydra/Fairy of the water - Hydra is a fun loving fairy. She is constantly looking for the next pleasure life can grant. She loves to feature in Emily's art work. Her carefree spirit confuses Ariel but having the fairy of the water living with her she will soon being to enjoy life once again. Geon/Fairy of the earth- Geon is very serious and strict fairy. He constantly tells the girls off when they start slacking in their responsibilities. He is determind to make Dominiques confidence grow and by living with her he is always ready to coach her when she gets into trouble. Pyronia/Fairy of the fire '- Pyronia has a fiery temper but a kind heart at the centre. She always means well but when things do not go her way she begins to get angry. Luckily Gemma does not have many problems dealing with Pyronias outburst while they live together. '''Aeron/Fairy of the wind '- Aeron is pretty laid back compared to his counterparts and enjoys listening to Elizabeth read him stories. He also has a kind, gentle soul always encouraging Zowie to do her best and reminds her if she has done her best she has nothing to feel ashamed about. Oblivion. '''Corruption - Ruler of the Anti-Life dimension Oblivion. He rules with an iron fist and does not accept failure. All beings from Oblivion are made from Corruption and if they displease him he reabsorbs them into himself. Having already destroyed 3 other dimensions he has encountered all sorts of life giving him inspiration for his minions. Death - Leader general and Corruptions right hand in erradicating life. He is a mystery to his enemies and appears in a long black cloak, however he is a master of disguise as he has the ability to possess any he needs to get closer to the next target of the hand of death. He is the reincarnation of countless lost souls from multiple dimensions to have been destroyed by Oblivion. War - Most bloody thirsty of the 4 generals prefering to do her jobs with her fists rather than her brains. Always willing to use dirty tactics such as aiming for her targets loved ones in order to enrage them into attacking her. She is the reincarnation of an evil empress from another dimension who enjoyed conquering worlds. Pestulance - The most patient of the 4 generals. He will plan his movements very carefully even if it means faking a friendship for weeks only to achieve the next step in his plans. Has a long running fued with Famine as the 2 are the reincarnation of princes from another dimension whos kingdoms were at war and all their rage have been reborn in their Anti-life forms. Famine '- The most ruthless of the 3 generals. Once his sights are set on his target he will drain the strength out of any who get in his way. He hates Pestulance with such a bitter rage than he would destroy himself in the process if it meant Pestilance's defeat. He is the reincarnation of a prince who lost everything at the hands of another kingdom. '''An'ti-Lifimals''' '''- Feral creatures created by Oblivion. They come in a variety of shapes and form and each of the 4 generals commands their own might Anti-lifimal in battle. '''Demonica - Oblivions daughter. Oblivion created her with the intent of using her to infiltrate his enemies and gather information to aid the generals in their tasks. Oblivion never created her with the intention of calling her his daughter but found himself experience pride in watching her corupt heart grow. Other Characters. Family Adam Cooper - Tamara's father, he is a coach for the country football team. He has always encouraged his children to work hard. Fionne Cooper - Tamara's mother, she is a housewife and is always keen to show the pride she has in her children. Tommy Cooper - Tamara Coopers twin brother. He is co-captain with his sister of the schools martial arts club. Jason Thorp - Emily's father, he is an archetech and has worked on many high profile projects. Mona Thorp - Emily's Mother, she is a photographer and takes portraits of the rich and famous. Bill Thompson - Dominique's father, he worked his way up the corporate ladder to an extremely well paid position. He now does not see his family much, but works so hard to provide for them all the desire. Nina Thompson '- Dominique's mother, she has loved joining the upper classes and loves spending time with other wives of high society getting pampered and shopping. '''Tenkei Ryumez '- Nena's father, he has recently been promoted to medical director of the largest hospital in the country. '''YaYa Ryumes - Nena's mother, she is a currator of a museum where she imports artifacts and travels the world source new items to feature at the museum. Jeffery Goldberg '''- Bianca's father, He is a chef and loves to spend time in his garden grow fresh food to cook. '''Alexis Goldberg - Bianca's Mother, she is a ballet teacher which is partly what inspired Bianca to dance all her life. Richard Goldberg - Bianca's baby brother, being only a year old he looks up to Bianca and loves when she dances for him. Kevin Brontley - Gemma's father, he is a Formula 1 driver and has to travel to world depending on where the races are held. Paula Brontley - Gemma's mother, she looks after the house while her husband travels. she often worries that something will happen while he is racing. Alfie Brontley '- Gemma's older brother, he is a mechanic and works on developing new engines. He lives in another region to the rest of his family. '''Connor Brontley '- Alison's father, he is a vet and is exstatic that his daughter is following his love for animals. He is the younge brother of Kevin Brontley. 'Julia Brontley '- Alison's mother, she is a nurse and is constantly teaching Alison ways of showing her ways of making the animals she looks after comfortable. '''Alan Burnly - Sasha's father, he is an avid archer and has represented his country in the olympics on more than 1 occassion and owns several gold medals. Wendy Burnly - Sasha's mother, she runs a horse ranch where she teach new riders and helps advance riders develop their riding technique. David Munroe - Elizabeth and Zowie's father, he is a scientist and has an IQ of 187. He has high expectations of his daughters and expects them to be the top of their class. Anna Munroe - Elizabeth and Zowie's mother, she is a grade 1 pianist and travels the world performing. She has even played for royalty and presidents. Oliver Phillips - Jessica's father, he is the president of his own corporate company that he started when he left school. He does not accept failure. Jackie Phillips '- Jessica's mother, told she would never have children, Jessica is her world. When Jessica begins to struggle she has a more gentle approach of encouraging her daughter than Oliver. '''School ' 'Damon Scott '- Member of the martial arts club, best friend of Tommy. '''Frank Waters - Member of the martial arts club. Betty Hubberd - Member of the martial arts club. Willow Harvard - Vice president of the student council. Very eager to please others. William Petty - President of the mechanics club. The boy all the girls fancy at school, but he only has eyes for Gemma. Nick Watkins - Member of the mechanics club. A little clumsey but only ever hurts himself. Judy Rodgers '''- President of the design club. Friendly and inspires others in the club with her designs. '''Albery Worthington - Member of the design club. Not confident in his designs compared to Judy and Emily. Britney Arnold - President of the dance club. Tends to push to hard for results. Malcolm Brooks - Member of the dance club. Has a crush on Nena. Robbie Keyes - Member of the dance club. Has a crush on Bianca.